falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Megamod Guide
This is Russian version translated by D_art (Dart on TeamX.ru ). Version is being under construcion. Полная версия доступна на английском языке - English version . Храм Испытаний *'Пройти Храм испытаний.' 300xp Мужчина: Если вы возвращаетесь и говорите с Клинтом , когда ваши очки жизней падают до 10, и говорите ему, что вы ранены, или что испытание является слишкм сложным для вас, вы можете попросить копье и целебный порошок. Усли же вы говорите "прости, Клинт" вам удастся пропустить испытания в храме. Женщина: Если вы играте женским персонажем, то у вас есть выбор пойти одной (вы так же можете попросить копье или целебный порошок), или вы можете взять с собой Клинта. Если вы идете одна и находите это слишком сложным, Клинт предложит пойти с вами еще раз, когда ваши очки жизней упадут до 10. Для второй двери необходимо найти металлический шест, который лежит на земле. Используйте шест на дверь или используйте навык Отмычки если шест присутсвует в вашем инвентаре для открытия двери. Если у вас есть проблема с закрытой дверью, которая ранее открывалась при помощи взрывчатки, найдите 'каменную плиту' и бросьте ее, когда стоите на выпуклой плите, чтобы дверь оставаль открытой. Камерон спросит вас несколько вопросов перед тем, как позволит выйти из Храма. (1, 2, 6, 6, 5, 3, 4, и любой ответ на последний вопрос является правильным .) 600xp. Если вы проваливаете загадки Камерона, вы можете вернуться к Клинту и он решит их за вас, так же вы все еще можете украсть ключ Камерона. Арройо *'Наточить копье.' Вы можете взять кремень у тетушки Морлис, но вам придется обменять его на горшок для варки. Обысчите хижину возле Слика, чтобы найти горшок, что она хочет. 50xp *'Стать шаманом.' Хакунин направит вас на этот путь, если вы избежали становления войном (см. Стать войном). Используйте порошок, что он дал вам, на хищные растения в его саду, чтобы убить их. Расскажите ему, что хотите у него учиться, потом слушайте его рассказ. Это увеличит навыки Доктор и Наука на 4% каждый, +100xp. Когда ему будет нечего больше сказать, идите к Слику. Послушайте истории, которые Слик расскажет вам о Волшебнике (?), и лачуга появится на карте мира около Клэмата. Поговорите с человеком запертым в задней части лачуги, чтобы получить ключ от двери. Потом идите и спасите его от его больной собаки. Это доброе дело даст вам 200xp. Вам нужно вернуться в Аройо к дню Посвящения (около 10 дней?) выполнив некоторые добрые дела (Карма не менее 30). 300 xp, перк Шаман, ступка(?), курительные палочки, и возможность делать некоторые вещи. *'Стать войном' Лукас дает вам 12 дней чтобы принести ему 3 шкурки золотых Гекко. 400xp Я не думаю, что женские персонажи могут стать охотниками. Лукас может так же повысить ваши навыки Рукопашная и Холодное оружие на 4% если они ниже определенного уровня .Наблюдайте за тем, как Джордан снимает шкуру Гекко, спросите может ли он научить вас ловить Гекко и рассказать вам об отходах. Возвращайтесь, когда у вас будет наточненное копье, чтобы обменяться на него. Он научит вас на 4% либо навыку Ловушки , либо Странник, но не обоим. Вы должны поговорить с Джорданом, когда вы впервый раз в Арройо (деревенская площадь). Как только вы покинете карту, у вас потеряется возможность увидеть как он снимает шкуру Гекко. Лукас может научить вас 4% навыку Рукопашная если у вас уже 61-90% или 4 % навыку Холодное оружие если у вас уже 51-90 %. Для навыка Холодное оружие вам нужно оснастить заточенное копье, что он дает вам (если у вас уже есть такое, используйте его, посколькоу он больше не даст вам других), перед тем как он начнет. Вы можете просить его прямо после того как возьмете квест Шамана или Охотника. Слик может повысить ваши навыки Торговца (случайным образом, возможно 10-20) если вы зададите ему все вопросы, что вы можете о торговле. В конечном счете он научит вас как отличать фальшивые монеты от настоящих, потом даст вам пройти тест. Тест Слика: Настоящая монета = 3g. Фальшивая монета = 2g. В 1-ую сумку кладут 1 монету. В 2-ую сумку кладут 2 монеты. В 3-ую сумку кладут 3 монеты. Взвешивание. Вычитая вес, что вы получите из 18 и будет ваш ответ, т.е. 1 = 1ая сумка, 2 = 2ая сумка... *'Спасите урожай в Арройо' Принесите AFR яд из Клемата (в Крысиных тунелях) и дайте его Старейшине 600xp если вы так же собрали полезную информацию о пустоши (Скиталец 60+) 550 xp если у вас нет полезной информации. Есть ограничение во времени н а этот квест, если вы не завершите его во время, игра окончится! *'Докажите, что испытание в Храме пройдено честно.' Когда вы покаидаете и возвращаетесь в Аройо, по деревне будет ходить недобрая� молва, что вы жульничали во время испытания в Храме. Поговорите со всеми, чтобы определить от кого начались эти слухи. Вам нужно будет противостоять тетушке Морлис и сказать ей, что вы знаете, кто это был. Тогда возможно вам придется сразится с Джорданом (Хитры лис) *Убить Хитрого Лиса, +80xp *Убить его в честном бою, (наедине; танец с ножом) +150xp *Отчистить свое имя, +150xp Клэмат Write the second section of your article here Ден Write the second section of your article here Модок Write the second section of your article here Город-Убежище Write the second section of your article here Гекко Write the second section of your article here Райдеры Брокен Хиллс Write the second section of your article here Реддинг *'Найдите Майкла - сына Хортона.' ::Хортон старший обычно напротив Аскорти в красной рубашке. Его пропавший сын мертв в области "Разрушенный Город" на северовостоке Реддинга. Проверьте тела и вы сможете идентифицировать его. Нью Рено *'Доставьте Гаусовскую витовку Элдриджу.' ::Взамен он покажет вас местонахождения Бункера 21. *'Узнайте месторасположение Аббатства у Отца Тулли.' ::Если вы спросите его о его прошлом и почему он находится в Нью Рено, он расскажет вам где находится Аббатство. Это вам будет стоить немного буза, как и другие вопросы о Нью Рено, что вы можете у него спросить. Армейское подразделение Сьерра ::Скайнет: ''' ::Сейчас имеются 2 тела на выбор, обыкновенный робомозг и часовой бот. Часовой бот должен быть починет тем же путем, что и обыкновенный бот, однако вместо мотиватора ему нужет чип регулировки питания. Его можной найти в коробке на уровне 2 (хранилище - северная теретория ). У часового бота есть ракетница! Военна База *Найдите местоположение Убежища 14.' 500xp ::Маркус может показать дорогу если вы спросите его почему он не носит броню. Воспользуйтесь отдельным компьютером ан военной базе, чтобы найти местоположение Убежища 14. После разговора с Маркусом у вас будет случайная встреча - два мертвых супер мутанта возле железной дороги с ключем доступа к Убежищу 14. Сан-Франциско Write the second section of your article here Наварро Write the second section of your article here ЕРА Write the second section of your article here Примитивное племя Write the second section of your article here Аббатство Write the second section of your article here Скраптаун (?) Write the second section of your article here Колли (?) Write the second section of your article here Карсон-сити Write the second section of your article here Разрушенный реактор 7 Write the second section of your article here Братство Стали Write the second section of your article here The BOS Research Facility *'Приведите волонтера упыря к профессору Дэниелу.' Нет xp но можно попытаться исцелить Ленни. ::Идите в Гекко и поговорите с Ленни. Возmvbnt его в свой отряд и птом спросите не хотел бы он снова стать человеком. Расскажите ему об эксперименте профессора Дениела и он согласится "попытаться" если ваш навык разговора 110%. *'Исцелите Ленни.' 9000xp ::После того как вы возьмете Ленни к профессору Дэниелу вы должны будете помочь ему с правильной последовательностью действий во время эксперимента. ::(Осторожно: Если вы составите последовательность неправильно...) ''Примечание: В данном квесте используется последовательность, состоящая из первых букв английского алфавите. В русском переводе этот смысл теряется, поэтому мной сознательно оставлены обе версии. ::1) A'dvance Autodoc - Продвинуть Автодок ::2) '''B'uild DNA - Построить ДНК ::3) 'C'orrecting meta data - Корректировать мета данные ::4) 'D'isable life functions - Выключить жизненные функции ::5) 'E'dit organic image - Редактировать органический образ ::6) 'F'orce new life - Запустить новую жизнь :: " Он жив�!! Жив!!! Отлично сработано, студент! " *Принесите биомедецинский гель.' 1000xp ::Вы можете найти его в локации Армейское Подразделение Сьерра. *'Принесите Скайнет для ребенка Искусственного Интелекта.' 5000xp *(?) 'Принесите шкуру Гекко.' 1000xp ::По одной каждого типа (?) Убежище 14 *'Найдите ключ доступа чтобы войти.' xp ::Вам нужен Маркус в вашем отряде. Смотрите локацию Военная База. *'Освободите рабов.' ::Освободите Сириана на уровне 1. 500xp ::Освободите Мардока на уровне 2. 500xp ::Освободите раба Криса(?) на уровне 2. 500xp *'Убейте Ардениуса.' 900xp *'Попросите доктора Доусона сделать специальную SM броню.' ::Требуется� 3 комплекта металлической брони и один набор суперинструментов, чтобы сделать специальную броню для Маркуса. ::Во время разговора с доктором Доусоном спросите его о Ваннаминго и возмите его с собой в качестве питомца.'' Убежище 23 НЕ БЕРИТЕ СЮДА МАШИНУ *'Найдите вход в убежище.' ::Достаньте ключ доступа в лачуге у человека одетого в робу. *'Включите энергоснабжение лифта.' *'Включите генератор освещения.' *'Убейте всех мутированных крыс и крысиного босса.' 10000xp ::- Охотничья крыса 120 hp, 200xp Другие места *'Ферма', Ферма за пределами Дена. ::Помогите Дженнингсам защитить себя от головорезов Мецгера. Получите немного денег и пистолет. *'Грузовик', сцена аварии. *'Разрушенный город' *'Бункер 21' ::Элдридж из Оружейни Нью Рено (New Reno Arms) даст вам эту локацию если вы принесете Гаусовскую винтовку. 500xp for обман коммандира базы. Случайные встречи Доставьте писмо Почтальону. 500xp и местонахождение Убежища 13, если неизвестно. Category:Fallout 2 tutorials Category:Fallout 2 mods